


Primrose and Steel

by nevereatdirt



Series: Omega Sylvain Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: At ten years old Sylvain sat with his best friend, the younger boy crying and holding him tight. He’d been kicked by one of the knights’ horses and neither his father nor brother were there to comfort him. He held him tight, petting through his soft hair and purring quietly with him. “The mage will be here soon, Felix. It’ll be okay.” He grinned down at him and helped wipe away the younger boy’s tears.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Omega Sylvain Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	Primrose and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> belated for day 2: scent
> 
> beta read by the wonderful [SlipperySylveon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperySylveon), without whom any of these fics would be a mess of typos and weird phrasing

At ten years old Sylvain sat with his best friend, the younger boy crying and holding him tight. He’d been kicked by one of the knights’ horses and neither his father nor brother were there to comfort him. He held him tight, petting through his soft hair and purring quietly with him. “The mage will be here soon, Felix. It’ll be okay.” He grinned down at him and helped wipe away the younger boy’s tears.

The small boy just nodded and sniffled, holding him tight. “The horsey didn’t listen when I said stop…”

He hummed and tilted his head, his child logic processing things the only way he could. “Well… all the knights are Alphas right?” They totally were no way were they not. “And the horses all listen to them… maybe it’s just cause you aren’t one?”

Felix scrunched his nose and shook his head. “But she listened to you! You’re not a Alpha! You’re ten!”

He grinned and tilted his head, ruffling his hair. “I’m totally an Alpha! Just you wait I’ll be a big tough Alpha when I grow up and keep all the horses from hurting you again!”

Felix just giggled and shook his head, his friend’s words enough to distract from the pain.

The thought of being an Alpha stuck with Sylvain for the next two years. He’d started to play with himself young, knowing that a knot would form once he was old enough. But it never came. And by the time he was twelve, he’d noticed that people had started to… smell stronger.

It was strangest with his friends. Dimitri had developed a strong, overpowering scent which was something that he wouldn’t expect from someone so  _ small, _ so… fragile. Ingrid had started to remind him of the tall grass that grew on his father’s land. For a girl so feisty it was remarkably calming to him. It made him just want to be at ease.

But then there was Felix. The smallest of his friends began to smell of  _ steel _ and polish, but also of the primrose that only grew in the coldest of Faerghus winters.

At only twelve he found the scent intoxicating. He wanted to be surrounded by it.

Just two moons after his fourteenth birthday, thinking about that intoxicating scent threw him into his first heat. He’d been devastated by that heat. He’d sworn that he was going to grow into a strong Alpha and keep his younger friends safe. But instead he was an Omega.

He knew that being an Omega didn’t make him  _ weak _ per se. Plenty of knights, he’d learned, were actually Omegas. All of them did take suppressants, and those that did he could always smell. It was a strange, artificial smell. The herbal mixtures turning their natural scents into something  _ less _ but keeping them from succumbing to their heats. He didn’t like the idea of his scent being  _ less _ , but he wasn’t particularly keen on his heats either.

Through the rest of his adolescence he took his suppressants and kept his status from his friends. They’d all just come to assume that he was a Beta, and he was fine letting them think that.

When he was sixteen, though, he noticed that once again his friends’ scents had gotten more defined again. Maybe this was due in part to the tragedy that had taken so much from them. A family, a brother, a fiance. So much gone in so little time. Dimitri had taken on a tinge of copper in his scent. Ingrid’s soothing scent of grass had found a strange  _ chill _ to it. And Felix’s already strong scent of steel became overpowering, mixed still with primrose and a new strange, bitterness that he couldn’t place at the time.

He was still drawn to that, though. A strange, instinctual part of him wanted to just hold Felix and take that scent in while he comforted him. It was all he could do for him. Being there. Through the bitter end of his childhood and even through their time at the Academy, even into the war. All he could do was be there for him.

After his father’s death, Sylvain knew that he had to stay with Felix. The other man wouldn’t miss his father, he knew that much. Ever since his brother had died all love for his father had died with him. Still he sought him out. It was easy to find him, following his intoxicating scent to the one place he knew the other would be.

He found him sitting on his dormitory bed. Swords set aside for the time being and head in his hands. Sylvain sat down beside him and just leaned against him some, drawing a growl from the other.

“What do you want, Sylvain.”

He sighed and stayed close to him, shrugging some. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m  _ fine _ .” The words bit and made Sylvain tense some. Just from that tone he could tell that Felix was lying. He didn’t tend to open up about things like this anymore, after all.

“Hey well fine or not you know that I’ll come check on you.” He moved a hand to rest on his shoulder, staying close and sighing softly.

Felix stayed quiet, tensing some with his touch but not pushing him away. Better than nothing.

They sat in silence for quite some time before Felix finally sighed and lifted his head. “You… smell weird.”

“ _ Weird _ ?” He was maybe hurt just a little by this. He’d been so drawn in my Felix’s scent for so long that smelling  _ weird _ had him taken aback. “Weird how?”

He huffed and shrugged, looking away from Sylvain. “Just… stronger.” He paused a moment before turning his gaze back. “You stopped taking suppressants?”

“You can  _ tell _ ?” The answer came out faster than Sylvain could stop himself. Of course Felix could tell. “I mean… yeah.”

Felix nodded some and looked away again. “Your scent is… better like this. But you’re a danger on the battlefield.”

Of course that was what he would worry about. “Plenty of soldiers don’t take suppressants in this day and age.” Mostly due to the lack of them, but he wasn’t about to think about that.

“You’re a distraction.” Felix sighed again and kept his gaze turned to the wall.

“Yeah well so are you.” The words came out before he had a chance to think. What was he even  _ saying _ ?

“I’m not a distraction.” Felix huffed and elbowed him lightly, a slight flush spreading over his cheeks. “You’re the one that makes it hard to think.”

Sylvain pushed him over on the bed and lay with him, nuzzling against him and taking in that familiar scent of steel and polish, of primrose and cold. “So you’re saying I’m distracting  _ you _ , not just  _ a _ distraction?” He grinned and nuzzled against him, purring just a little.

“I never said that.” Felix huffed and pushed at him weakly before relaxing against him some. “But… yeah.”

He hummed and nuzzled against him, holding him tight. “Hmm I’ll have to get you used to it then.” He nuzzled into his neck and held him close.

“Get me  _ used _ to it? How would you even do that?”

“Well I’m trying to scent you, dummy.” He laughed and nuzzled into his neck some.

He could feel Felix relax a little in his arms before the other started to nuzzle back against him. “Not sure that’s going to do anything.” The slight smile in his voice made Sylvain purr again.

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” His voice was soft as he lay with him, holding him tight still. They both stayed silent as they held each other, and Sylvain couldn’t help but take note of the shift in Felix’s scent.

Always steel and polish and primrose. But the bitterness… it seemed to be fading as the scent surrounded him. It seemed almost like it was being replaced by that calming scent of long grass he knew as a boy. No matter what he just wanted to hold Felix tight, to keep him safe. They weren’t boys anymore. His biggest worry wasn’t a horse kicking him. His biggest worries were more than he wanted to focus on now, but still one thing would always be the same.

He would always have Felix. They would always be there for each other. From boyhood to his dying breath, there was no one else we would rather have in his arms.


End file.
